As consumers demand increased functionality from electronic devices, there is a need to provide improved devices having increased capabilities while maintaining robust and reliable product configurations. One general trend in the electronic device industry is to provide FM antenna capabilities. These single feature devices generally comprise frequency modulation transmission (FMTx) antennas having a spiral monopole antenna or wire monopole antenna.
In addition, various devices provide for FMTx implementation into mobile handsets having non-conductive housings. These devices generally comprise an FMTx antenna with either a full loop, or half loop configuration. The full/half loop antenna configuration is generally located on (or integrated with) a portion of the device housing. As the frequency band of the FMTx is far below other cellular and non-cellular bands (76-108 MHz), an FMTx antenna generally requires much longer length than any other handset antennas. For example, for the GSM900 band, the antenna length is about a quarter wavelength that is about 80-90 mm, whereas the FMTx antenna's is about 10 times longer, namely about 800-900 mm.